Warhead
Description If you get too close to this big guy, there's a good chance you'll never get away. With an arsenal of movement debuffs at his disposal, warhead is ideal for getting in the middle of the enemy team and making sure everyone stays. Warhead's passive slows all nearby enemies, and even if you do manage to crawl away, his ultimate roots surrounding enemies in place. So if you see Warhead flying toward you, get up, make a sandwich, and take a bathroom break, cause your rigs aren't gonna be moving for awhile. Bio A loyal and obedient member of the Drauger Colonial Forces (DCF), Warhead spent his career enforcing corporation policy and expanding its influence across the System. This was often done by force, with DCF drop-teams subjugating weaker colonies or coercing those in need of basic services into becoming part of Drauger’s network. Warhead rose quickly in the ranks, becoming a captain in a few short years; however, he witnessed many horrors during his tours of the colonies and in the initial fighting over Jupiter and its moon Europa. Disgusted by what he viewed as war crimes, Mendoza challenged his superiors, but he was eventually railroaded by Drauger high command and dishonorably discharged amid false accusations of treason and cowardice. When Warhead reemerged it was as a newly recruited officer in the army of the resistance. Old enemies became new allies. He poached other conflicted Drauger soldiers successfully, bringing some of the most seasoned warriors from the ranks of Drauger’s military complex to the growing, resistance. When the battle for Cores began in earnest, Warhead was the first resistance soldier to volunteer for duty on the front lines of Europa. Default Loadout Progress Strategy Gameplay With Warhead's positional capabilities, doubled with his double defensive slots, Warhead is able to not only mitigate the enemies ability to maneuver, but can also tank damage quite effectively. Landfall is terrific on Warhead to fully utilize his passive, slowing surrounding enemies. Paired with additional gear such as palm rockets or pulverizers, Warhead is very capable at making enemy rigs stay or go where he wants them to. This makes him a vital asset when attempting to land high damage aoe abilities that have a channel time, such as Recon's ult, or rocket cluster. Warhead's Ult further capitalizes on his CC capabilites by allowing him to apply a powerful root to force enemies in place while allied weapons rain down on his enemies. Activating this right after landfalling in, or using pulling gear such as dyno vortex can insure you use this ult to it's full capability before the enemy even has time to react. Counterplay While Warhead is good at positioning himself with landfall and palm rockets, he also advertises his arrival quite obviously. If you see him flying in, move away immediatedly, and it will leave his passive unused and vulnerable to enemy fire, as he lacks other forms of escape. Hiding behind Kavash is also an effective method of protecting your rigs against palm rockets, as it is wasted on a Kavash. Warhead's abilities are high risk but also high reward. If you manage to trick the enemy into wasting these critical abilities, it will leave their team vulnerable with a tank that lacks utility while his abilities are on cooldown. References Category:Pilots